THE SMASH BROS GO TO THE SUPERMARKET!
by Lordwindwalker
Summary: What kind of chaos will enuse when Mario is sent to the store and a ton of other smahser tag along? Find out in this story! One Shot


A/N: I got this idea just out of the blue while be dragged along on a grocery store. Hope you guys enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers.

Now without further ado…. THE SMASH BROS GO TO THE SUPERMARKET!

Peach stood in the kitchen of the Smash Mansion and began rubbing her chin. She knew she had forgotten some ingredients at the store. Her cake would be incomplete! "MARIO!" She cried at the top of her lungs like the lead singer of a screamo band.

Mario sprinted into the room pulling up his overalls. "Mama mia what is it women? I was in the middle of dropping a ton of Goopa's into a pool." Mario said as he caught his breath.

Peach gave Mario a look of disgust and rolled her eyes. "I need you to go the store and buy some milk, eggs and mushrooms." Peach said as she sat down in a chair.

"Why mushrooms?" Mario asked looking at the cake batter.

"DON'T QUESTION ME MARIO! NOW GO!" Peach said as she brandished her umbrella as a weapon and began beating Mario over the head until he ran out.

In the room next door Roy was playing with a toy car. "VROOOOM VROOOM BEEP BEEP! Ah this is so much fun. I WANT MORE CARS THOUGH!" Roy shouted as he heard the loud noise of Mario screaming in pain.

Roy dropped his car and opened his bedroom door and looked out and watched Peach beating Mario with her umbrella. "ALRIGHT DAMNIT WOMEN I'LL GO TO THE STORE!" Mario shouted as Peach was about to stab his eye out with the end of the umbrella.

"The store!" Roy shouted with joy. "Can I come? Please pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top and a sword in your face if you say no!"

"Fine." Mario grumbled as they began to walk down the stairs.

Roy skipped after him and was singing. "I'm gonna get a new toy! NEW TOY NEW TOY NEW TOY NEW TOY! And if I don't people are gonna go boom!"

In the entry way Fox was building a skateboarding ramp, Link was playing jump rope with the Ice Climbers, Pikachu was running away from Bowser who was screaming, "I WANT A PIKABURGER!",Donkey Kong was playing Super Mario Bros on a Gameboy color and died right away and then broke the Gameboy with his bare hands and Luigi was skateboarding towards Fox's ramp.

Luigi hit the ramp and cried, "Woo hoo!"

Bowser was about to catch Pikachu just as Luigi landed on Bowser's head knocking the giant dragon out.

"Where you going bro?" Luigi asked as he kicked the skateboard away breaking a vase.

"The store to buy some ingredients for Peach's cake." Mario said as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"Well I think that maybe the rest of us will come to being its pretty boring here." Luigi said as Bowser began to snore.

So, Mario, Pikachu, Fox , Link, The Ice Climbers, Donkey Kong, Luigi and Roy all hopped into the Supersmash Brothers van and sped off to the store.

When they entered the store Roy immediately sprinted off towards the toy section. "DAMNIT! Roy we're not here for toys!" Mario shouted out after him.

"Donkey Kong will you go get him?" Mario asked as the giant ape began to fling poop at the cashiers.

"NO NOW YOU GET POOPFACED!" Donkey Kong screeched as he flung some crap at Mario.

Mario ducked and the poo hit Fox in the face. Fox wiped it off of his face and drew out his blaster. "YOU'RE A DEAD MONKEY!" Fox cried out as he began firing at Donkey Kong.

The lasers missed Donkey Kong who was now running through the isles being chased by Fox. "Well bro this trip has defiantly gone to hell." Luigi said as explosions and screams of terror filled the air.

Suddenly Bowser jumped through the wall behind them crushing the Ice Climbers. Link had a look of rage on his face and charged at Bowser swinging his sword like crazy. "Hey watch were you swinging that thing you mute freak! I'm only here for Pikachu!" Bowser shouted out as Link's sword hit against his shell with uselessness.

Pikachu began to run down the isles of the store. Bowser swatted Link away with his tail and began to chase after him. When Link got up he began running after him as well.

"Well should we just go buy the ingredients and then try to round them all up?" Mario asked Luigi.

"Sure why not." Luigi replied as they began walking down the food isles.

They were about to grab the last carton of eggs when they saw many off the food items getting sucked up and then a little pink bottomless pit jumped into the isle. It was Kirby himself. Kirby yawned and turned towards the last carton of eggs and smiled. He opened his mouth up wide. "KIRBY NO!" Mario and Luigi shouted.

They both charged and leapt into the air dropkicking him into the frozen food section. Kirby jumped up and glared at them. No longer was he pink he was a dark shade of red. He opened his mouth and began trying to suck up Luigi. "MARIO HELP! MAMA MIAAAAAA!" Luigi cried as he was sucked into Kirby.

"YOU SONOFAFATHIPPIO YOU ATE MY BROTHER!" Mario cried out as Kirby burped and was now wearing a Luigi hat.

Mario was about to attack when Kirby began spitting out green fire balls. "AHHHHHHH HOT!" Mario screamed in pain as his shoe caught on fire.

He turned and sprinted away from Kirby being pursued furiously throughout the store.

Elsewhere in the store. Toad was skipping down the isle giggling like a little girl. "I have a day off woo hoo!" He said as he filled his cart up with bob-ombs for the Smash Bros Mansion.

Toad stopped and began looking up and down the shelves. "Hmmmmm what else was it that I needed?" He asked himself.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAACHU!" A voice cried out.

"No, no, no, that's not what I need we have one of those back at the mansion." He said as Pikachu flew through the shelf and tackled him to the ground.

Bowser leapt into the isle and laughed. "I GOT YOU NOW!" He cried out as he grabbed Pikachu by the tail which in the end got him electrocuted.

Flames erupted from Bowser's mouth hitting the fuses on the bob-ombs. "Oh shitake!" Toad cried as they exploded.

Link who was not far behind lifted his shield to deflect the blast and debris a scene similar to 300 which was Link's favorite movie.

This scene was broken up because of Donkey Kong's cry of terror and the sound of Fox's laser blast following him. Donkey Kong landed in an isle labeled WMD's Weapons of Mass Destruction. Donkey Kong grabbed the giant hammer and turned at Fox. "OH MY GOD!" Fox cried out as Donkey Kong began swinging the hammer and chasing him through the store.

Meanwhile back at the Mansion. Peach stepped into the entertainment room and saw Samus watching a movie and Captain Falcon trying to score a joke. Falco walked into the room eating some seeds. "Hey can you guys go down to the store and check up on Mario? He's been there for over an hour." Peach said as Captain Falcon got kicked in between the legs.

Back at the store. Mario sprinted down an isle and was panting heavily. The shelves were all being sucked up and Mario was almost out of energy. "YOSHI!" He heard cry out and he saw the green Dinosaur eating some bananas.

"Come here Yoshi!" Mario cried out as Kirby got closer.

Yoshi ran down the isle and Mario jumped onto his back. Mario gazed through the shelves and saw a mushroom he grabbed it and fed it to Yoshi. No longer was Yoshi his normal size he was a giant. Kirby stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the giant Yoshi and gulped. "GET HIM!" Mario bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Kirby turned and made a strange cry for help as Yoshi chased him. Yoshi stuck out his tongue and caught the pink ball of energy and ate him. "YOSHI HE ATE LUIGI NOW YOU ATE THEM BOTH!" Mario shouted in shock.

Mario heard a strange sound come from Yoshi's end he turned and saw two eggs fly out. "Ok so you ate them and you shit them out as eggs?" Mario asked with a confused look.

The eggs cracked open and Luigi was laughing manically. "WERE IS HE!" He screamed in anger.

Kirby rubbed his head and Luigi looked over and saw him. "YOU ARE SO GETTING YOUR ASS KICKED!" Luigi shouted as he pulled out a baseball bat and began beating Kirby.

Meanwhile at the front of the store Sonic and Tails entered. "Alright let's buy some booze man!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic I can't drink alcohol!" Tails replied.

"Oh yea that's right your to much of a pansy." Sonic laughed.

"No I'm underage and so are you!" Tails said with a look of shock on his face.

"So what I'm an international hero I deserve a few beers!" Sonic said and then he sprinted off into the store.

Link was drinking a carton of milk when a blue dash hit him and he spilt his milk all over his new tunic. Link whipped out his boomerang and chucked it at the blue dash of speed. The boomerang went to the right and flew into the toy isle colliding with Roy's head. Roy dropped the action figure he was holding and unsheathed his sword. He charged at Link bellowing in anger. Link was barely able to block the fierce attack and he fell backwards from the fearsome attack.

Fox panted heavily as he hid behind a box of oranges. Donkey Kong's hammer was the scariest thing fox had seen since a leg hold trap in the woods.

Suddenly the box of oranges was struck and the oranges flew everywhere. Fox turned around and saw Donkey Kong raising his hammer ready to strike Fox. Two lasers blasted D.K. in the chest and he fell to the ground. Fox turned around and saw an Arwing crashed into a wall. The cockpit opened and Falco jumped out. "Once again I'm caught saving your hairy ass." Falco said with a cocky grin.

"Shut up bird face!" Fox retorted back.

"That's what your mom said! Man she's a fox!" Falco said while twirling his blaster.

"THAT IS IT YOU JUST BROUGHT MY MOM INTO IT!" Fox barked as he swung his fist at Falco.

Falco took the hit to the face and stumbled backwards. Meanwhile Captain Falcon and Samus had just entered the store. They looked at the giant smoldering crater that contained Bowser, Pikachu and Toad. Bowser rose out of the giant hole and cracked his neck. "Ow that hurt!" He said to himself as Pikachu jumped out of the hole.

Pikachu sprinted past Samus and Bowser came bumbling after plowing right through Samus. Samus turned and ran after them. Captain Falcon stood with a look of stupidity on his face. Toad crawled out of the crater and coughed up black smoke. "OH NO IT'S A MUSHROOM OF DEATH!" Captain Falcon shouted and got into a fighting position.

"FALCON KICK!" He bellowed as his foot turned into a giant flaming falcon.

Toad flew into a box of cereal and began to cry. "My only day off and I get the shitake kicked out of me." Toad sobbed.

Toad was about to get up and continue walking when Sonic crashed into him and sent him flying into Yoshi's foot.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIC!" Tails cried out for help as Donkey Kong bashed pulled his tails and bashed him against the ground repeatedly.

Donkey Kong giggled. "HEHEHEHE this fox has more then one tail!" He said as Tails cries for help got louder.

Fox stopped fighting Falco and turned and saw Tails being abused. "A fellow Fox in trouble? I MUST SAVE HIM!" Fox shouted out heroically.

Fox head butted the oversized ape in the stomach and then did a back flip with his feet striking Donkey Kong in the chin. Donkey Kong dropped Tails and fell to the ground. Fox landed on his feet and smirked. "Hmmmmm I need to come up with a catchy line to make me look cool. SHIT I CAN'T THINK!" Fox shouted and pulled out his blaster and began firing at DK.

Mario was laughing as he rode Yoshi throughout the store. "You're the best pony a guy could ask for!" He giggled like a little girl.

Yoshi stopped and then knocked Mario off his back spun around a glared at the plumber. "I joke?" Mario said shrugging.

The giant Yoshi charged and dropkicked Mario.

Back at the Mansion Peach was still worried. "Mewtwo will you go make sure Mario is alright?" She called out from the kitchen.

"Yes your bitchness." Mewtwo said and flew off.

Back at the Supermarket Wario had just entered the store giggling manically. "Ah I got to get the garlic for my 100 garlic pizza." Wario said as he waddled down the isles.

Wario dodged Kirby who was being chased by Luigi with a baseball bat. "YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE ITALIANS!" Luigi cried out as he whipped the baseball bat at Kirby.

Mario came running down the isle screaming out in fear. "MAMA MIA!" He cried as Yoshi drew nearer.

Luigi looked around and saw a mushroom and grabbed it. "HERE MARIO EAT THIS!" Luigi shouted out to his brother.

Mario caught it in midair and gobbled it down. Instead of growing Mario began to shrink. "YOU SONOFADUMBASSBITCH!" Mario cried out in a high pitched voice since he was now shrunk. Yoshi charged forward and squished Mario.

Another wall of the supermarket was destroyed and Mewtwo flew in. "Alright Peach sent me here to stop you retards from doing whatever the hell your doing." Mewtwo said as he lifted everyone into the air with his physic abilities.

There was a moment of silence before it was interrupted by the sound of a fart and Wario laughing. "My god it smells like dead kittens." Mewtwo said feeling nausea.

He dropped everyone and turned around and vomited. The fighting the continued with Mario going back to normal size along with Yoshi. Mario turned with a crazy fire burning in his eyes. "Luigi come here." Mario said grabbing the baseball bat that was on the ground.

"Mario it was a mistake. Come on just an accident!" Luigi said backing into a corner he then turned and ran away from Mario.

Captain Falcon turned and saw Sonic. "FALCON KICK!" Captain Falcon screamed and sent Sonic flying.

"What the hell was that for?" Sonic asked his fist ready to fight.

"You're a blue hedgehog you must be a demon hedgehog because hedgehogs aren't blue!" Captain Falcon bellowed and kicked Sonic in the face.

Toad was in the stock room and grabbed a 100 bom-ombs. "It's time for this chaos to stop!" He screamed as he loaded them up into a cart and rolled them back into the store.

All of the fighters were in a circle sweat rolling down into there eyes panting heavily. Toad lit one of the bom-ombs and pushed the cart into the center of the circle.

"What the fuck is that?" Samus asked.

"OH MY GOD!" They all cried in fear as they exploded.

Mario crashed through the kitchen window of the smash mansion and hit the bowl with the cake batter knocking it over onto his head. Peach stopped what she was doing and glared at him. "You're going to have to go back to the store now." She said with a look of hatred on her face.

"Not again." Mario sobbed out pitifully.

A/N: What did you guys think?


End file.
